Gundam Adventures
by Buritani89
Summary: FINISHEDRead how the Gundam gang and their new friends get into trouble and handle a close friend's inner secret.
1. announcement coming

We find the Gundam gang sitting around the TV eating popcorn and sucking down sodas.  
  
Duo: Trowa would you move over some so Kaira can sit next to me?  
  
Trowa: Sure  
  
Kaira and Duo have been dating for nearly a year and Quatre has denounced his homosexuality to date his girlfriend Lynn.  
  
Quatre: I wonder what Trowa is thinking  
  
Lynn: Quatre?  
  
Quatre: huh? Oh...what is it?  
  
Lynn: What are you thinking about?  
  
Quatre: Oh nothing  
  
Wufei: Would you guys quiet down I'm trying to watch this.  
  
Quatre and Lynn cuddle together on the couch while Heero, Trowa, and Wufei surround the TV.  
  
Duo: Is there anything in this place to eat?  
  
Kaira: maybe...  
  
Lynn: Hey Kaira come with me and we'll make some sandwiches for everybody.  
  
Kaira: Ok  
  
The two girls head into the kitchen to make the sandwiches. All of a sudden there was a knock on the front door. Wufei was the first to reach the door.  
  
Wufei: opens door OH! Victoria! they kiss passionately  
  
Victoria: Hey! How is everyone?  
  
Quatre: Oh Victoria its so good to see you, your sister (Lynn) is in the kitchen with your cousin (Kaira) making some sandwiches.  
  
Victoria: Ok, thanks heads into the kitchen  
  
Heero: What is she doing here?  
  
Wufei: she's probably here because her sister is here and because me and her have started to see each other.  
  
Everyone: WHAT????!!!!!!!!!  
  
In the Kitchen  
  
Victoria: Hey guys!  
  
Lynn: turns around Victoria! they hug  
  
Kaira: Hey Tori what are you doing here?! they hug  
  
Victoria: I was just in the neighborhood, and whispers me and Wufei are dating.  
  
Kaira and Lynn: WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lynn: How could you date Wufei?!  
  
Victoria: I don't know, I just thought he was so mysterious and charming.  
  
Kaira: Well I think its sweet...  
  
Lynn: Of course YOU would  
  
They finished up the sandwiches and toted them into the living room  
  
Lynn: ok guys, here are your sandwiches.  
  
The guys: YAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: What kind are they?  
  
Kaira: turkey and cheese  
  
Duo: awesome!  
  
They all sat on the couch and nibbled on their sandwiches  
  
Duo: So Yuy.....when are you gonna bring Relina over here?  
  
Heero: never  
  
Wufei: Now we just need to find Trowa a girl. laughs  
  
Trowa gives Wufei an evil glance and leaves the room  
  
Wufei: Whats wrong with him?  
  
Lynn: maybe you said something to upset him you inconsiderate jerk! stands and follows Trowa  
  
Lynn: Trowa are you ok?  
  
Trowa: Yeah I'm fine sighs  
  
Lynn: are you sure?  
  
Trowa: If you must know the truth when Wufei said what he did I just got emotional because I'm crazy in love with this person but I can't be with them because their with someone else.  
  
Lynn: I see...so who is this "person?"  
  
Trowa: sigh I'd rather not say...  
  
Lynn: oh.... Well, that's alright I wouldn't push you to give me an answer so its ok.  
  
Trowa: thanks, you're a great friend.  
  
Lynn: blushes I wouldn't say that  
  
Trowa: Well I would  
  
Lynn and Trowa give each other a sentimental look and then Lynn slowly rose to leave the room  
  
Trowa: Lynn?  
  
Lynn: turns back yes?  
  
Trowa: pauses thanks, for caring enough to ask  
  
Lynn: smiles your welcome leaves room  
  
Back in the living room  
  
Duo: what took you so long?  
  
Lynn: I was making sure my FRIEND was alright  
  
Duo: rolls his eyes  
  
Wufei: Geez I didn't mean to make him cry...  
  
Victoria: Wufei, shut up!  
  
Wufei: mumbles under his breath  
  
Kaira: Its getting really late its going on 11:40 p.m.  
  
Quatre: She's right, we should get ready for bed  
  
Lynn: That sounds great sarcastically  
  
A/n I don't own any of the original characters just Kaira, Lynn, and Victoria. I hope to see some reviews soon. 


	2. The anger accident

A/n I would like to make a new statement that I only own Lynn, apparently the real Kaira had a comment to make when I said I owned that character. Just thought I'd clear that up.  
  
The next morning Kaira and Lynn had both gotten up together and went in the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.  
  
Kaira: I can't believe Wufei said that to Trowa  
  
Lynn: Well I can, he's totally absent minded when it comes to other's feelings.  
  
Kaira: well that's true  
  
Lynn: tilts head did you hear something?  
  
Kaira: pauses no, what did you hear?  
  
Lynn: I thought I heard something moving outside, but it was probably nothing.  
  
Kaira: stutters your right, it was probably nothing  
  
The girls finished breakfast and then had to go wake everyone up because they were all still in bed tired from last night.  
  
Lynn: enters Trowa's room Trowa? Are you awake?  
  
Lynn: hears movement under the covers Trowa?  
  
Trowa: uncovers his head what?  
  
Lynn: Breakfast is ready  
  
Trowa: ok groans  
  
Lynn: are you alright?  
  
Trowa: sits up in bed no, I have a serious headache and my stomach hurts really bad.  
  
Lynn: you may have a flu or something walks over and feels his forehead  
  
Lynn: hmmm, your kind of warm  
  
Trowa: groans  
  
Lynn: Don't worry you'll be fine, I'll go get some medicine for you  
  
Lynn leaves to head into the kitchen and starts searching through the cabinets to try and find some flu pills or cough syrup.  
  
Heero: What are you looking for?  
  
Lynn: I'm looking for some medicine for Trowa, he's caught a cold.  
  
Heero: grumbles I think Maxwell may have stolen and be drinking it when no one's around, I suggest searching his room. grins  
  
Lynn: smiles widely your probably right, laughs I'll be right back  
  
She heads into Duo's room catching him slurping down the flu medicine  
  
Lynn: DUO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: startled huh?! Oh its you, what do you want?  
  
Lynn: I'd like for there to be some medicine left to cure Trowa's cold. snatches the bottle away  
  
Duo: hey! I need that!  
  
Lynn: Why so you can feel like your important when those who are sick really need it?  
  
Lynn: enters Trowa's room with the bottle Here you go, Duo was sucking it down in his room. spoons some into his mouth Feel a little bit better?  
  
Trowa: Yeah, I guess  
  
Lynn: sighs ready for breakfast now?  
  
Trowa: manages a smile sure, why not  
  
At the kitchen table  
  
Victoria: Wheres those two at I'm starving!  
  
Lynn: Here we are  
  
Lynn and Trowa take their seats at the table while everyone else starts to gobble up all the food. After breakfast all the boys (except for Trowa who went back to his room and laid down) gathered around the TV while Kaira, Victoria, and Lynn went outside to play volleyball.  
  
Victoria: So Lynn, whats going on with you and Trowa?  
  
Lynn: puzzled what are you talking about? Theres nothing going on between us.  
  
Kaira: Yeah right, we see the way you two look at each other.  
  
Lynn: spikes the ball theres nothing going on, we're just friends.  
  
Victoria: Right...... "friends" winks at Kaira  
  
Lynn: but we are just friends, no winks about it  
  
Victoria: blushes  
  
Lynn got a little ticked off by what Victoria said and hit the ball so hard it bounced into the house and nailed Duo in the face.  
  
Kaira: OMG! What did you do?  
  
The three ran in to see  
  
Duo: god, what happened  
  
Lynn: I'd say I'm sorry but to be honest, I'm not.  
  
Duo: got you witch, whats your problem?  
  
Lynn: starts to choke Duo WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?????!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: OMG! Lynn get off of him!  
  
Heero: Personally I think we should just stay out of it and let her choke him to death.  
  
Trowa: Whats going on in here?  
  
Kaira: Lynn accidentally nailed Duo in the face with the volleyball and then he called her a witch and now she's trying to choke him to death.  
  
Trowa: grins really? Why?  
  
Kaira: I don't know!  
  
Lynn: still choking Duo I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: gagging someone get her off of me  
  
Trowa: almost in a whisper Lynn  
  
Lynn: looks up loosening her grip on Duo  
  
Trowa: Lynn, violence is not the way to handle things puts out his hand  
  
Lynn: moves away from Duo and takes Trowa's hand he's such a jerk  
  
Trowa: Yes, but we must handle this like adults. Don't you agree?  
  
Lynn: slowly nods her head yes, I do  
  
Everyone stares in awe at what just happened between Trowa and Lynn. A sudden feel of respect fell around Trowa as the group became silent.  
  
Trowa: now, Kaira will you go fetch Duo a medical kit?  
  
Kaira: uh huh  
  
Trowa: and will everyone else please move aside so that he may have some air?  
  
Everyone backed away from Duo as Trowa had asked, and Kaira returned with a kit and began to bandage Duo.  
  
Trowa and Lynn turned away from the living room and shut the door behind them as Trowa led Lynn into his room.  
  
Lynn: I'm sorry, I just don't know what came over me.  
  
Trowa: Shhhhh, its alright you were just showing your emotions. Theres nothing wrong with that.  
  
Lynn: sits on Trowa's bed really? Cause now I feel kind of bad that I did it.  
  
Trowa: theres nothing wrong with it, he pushed you a little too far is all. Don't worry about it, he'll live.  
  
Lynn: starts to cry and buries her face into Trowa's chest  
  
Trowa: softly rubs her back its alright, go ahead and let it all out.


	3. Dinner time

A/n we return to the story with Trowa and Lynn sitting on Trowa's bed.  
  
Lynn: dries her eyes thank you  
  
Trowa: For what?  
  
Lynn: Being there for me when everyone else wasn't  
  
Trowa: that's ok  
  
Theres a knock on the door  
  
Trowa: come in  
  
Quatre: enters room Lynn? Are you alright?  
  
Lynn: Yes I'm fine stands and follows Quatre out of the room  
  
As soon as Lynn and Quatre entered the living room Kaira snatched Lynn away into the kitchen  
  
Kaira: look, what is going on with you and Trowa?  
  
Lynn: I don't know  
  
Kaira: It sure looks as if though you and Trowa have got something going on, as if though you two are secretly dating. lifts an eyebrow  
  
Lynn: trust me there is nothing going on  
  
Kaira: well I think he really likes you  
  
Lynn: well he might, but me and Quatre are together  
  
Kaira: thinks to herself possibly not for long  
  
Duo: Hey why don't we go into town and light some firecrackers in front of the police station?  
  
Quatre: Have you lost your mind?!  
  
Wufei: its all the food he eats, its gotten so crowded inside his body that the food is invading his brain space.  
  
Everyone: laughs  
  
Kaira and Lynn re-enter the living room  
  
Kaira: So what are we watching on TV now?  
  
Heero: Not much, theres hardly anything on...  
  
Victoria: Why don't we go out for pizza or something?  
  
Duo: PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lynn: does he ever think of anything else besides food?  
  
Everyone: laughs  
  
So they all pile up in Heero's small, and cramped old Chevy and head into town. Because of the car being so small some people had to sit on each other.  
  
Wufei: Duo get your butt off my lap!  
  
Duo: NO! Get your lap off my butt!  
  
Lynn: what are you talking about you're the one sitting on him...  
  
Duo: rolls his eyes  
  
They reached the pizza place and one by one tumbled out of the car  
  
Victoria: finally, I thought one of my arms would pop off  
  
Kaira: giggles yeah, my butt was going numb under all the pressure  
  
Heero: What are you talking about? No one was even sitting on you!  
  
Everyone: laughs  
  
They walk into the parlor and take up a few tables and flag down the waitress  
  
Waitress: so what can I get all of you to drink?  
  
Heero: coke  
  
Quatre: sweet tea  
  
Lynn: pepsi  
  
Victoria: pepsi  
  
Kaira: coke  
  
Duo: sprite  
  
Wufei: pepsi  
  
(Trowa is back at the house sleeping)  
  
Waitress: alright, I'll be right back with your drinks while you look over what type of pizzas you'd like.  
  
Duo: how about we get three pizzas with everything on it!  
  
Everyone: DUO!  
  
Lynn: personally I'd just like one with cheese and pepperoni  
  
Kaira & Victoria: us too!  
  
Wufei: that sounds good, ok what else?  
  
Quatre: we could also order a supreme...  
  
Heero: and the last one will have cheese, pepperoni, pineapple, sardines, and peppers on it.  
  
Everyone else: ewwwwww  
  
Waitress: alright here are your drinks now what can I get ya?  
  
Duo: we'll have three large pizzas one with just pepperoni and cheese, the second is a supreme, and the third we'd like cheese, pepperoni, sardines, pineapple, and peppers on it.  
  
Waitress: finishes taking order alright it should take about 20 mins.  
  
Duo: 20 MINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lynn: whatever, chill out Duo its not that long besides you keep eating like this and you'll end up fat!  
  
Everyone: laughs  
  
A/n ok that's all I'm writing for now if you want me to continue please R&R 


	4. Trowa's trip to the hospital

A/n Its been a long time since I last wrote a chapter to this story so I'll do my best to make this one interesting.

Back at the house

Trowa: What am I doing? Do I love her? That can't be....or could it?

At the pizza parlor

Waitress: here are your pizzas

Duo: FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaira: (whispers to Lynn) why didn't Trowa come?

Lynn: (whispers back) he wasn't feeling well so it is natural that he didn't want to come.

Kaira: Oh....

Quatre: I'll be right back you guys I'm going to go to the restroom.

Walks towards the restroom but stops at a payphone on the way.

Quatre: (dials a number)

Trowa: (picks up) hello?

Quatre: Its Quatre, how are you feeling?

Trowa: (sighs) a little better, but my head still hurts.

Quatre: I'm sorry, you should be lying down. Not on the phone with me.

Trowa: its alright, I was getting kinda bored hanging out here by myself.

Trowa: are you guys having fun?

Quatre: yeah their insane, I'll try to save you a slice.

Trowa: ok, see ya when you guys get back. Bye.

Quatre: Bye....

Quatre: (hangs up the phone and walks back to the table)

Duo: What took ya so long?! We were starting to think you had fell in!

Quatre: (fakes a grin) yeah, sorry about that.

Lynn: Now that we've eaten all the pizza whose ready to head home and watch some TV?

Wufei: I'm ready to play some video games.

Heero: hff, me to...

Kaira: all of you! Prepare to be whooped!

All: (laughs)

They climb back into the car and head home and when they arrive Trowa is laying in the floor unconscious.

All: TROWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Two hours later

Everyone is standing in the hospital lobby waiting to hear about Trowa

Doctor: (enters the lobby and everyone rises to their feet) Its alright your friend just had a small concussion.

Lynn: wha....what does that actually mean?

Doctor: well, Mr. Barton apparently had a high fever and was drinking too much caffeine that could come from sodas or coffee. So due to his temperature and the caffeine he collapsed and hit his head, which caused a small concussion.

Kaira: well, is he alright? Is he conscious?

Doctor: He is in fact awake at the moment if a few of you'd like to go in at one at a time.

Victoria: Why one at a time?

Doctor: so as not to put too much strain on him.

Victoria: oh...

Lynn was the first to enter the room

Lynn: Trowa?

Lynn: Trowa are you awake?

Trowa: (opens his eyes and smiles) yes, I'm awake.

Lynn: (approaches the bed) how are you feeling?

Trowa: well, my head still hurts (chuckles)

Lynn: you gave us all a scare...

Trowa: Yeah, sorry about that I just all of a sudden felt really dizzy. Next thing I knew I woke up here.

Lynn: has your fever gone down any?

Trowa: yeah, thanks to the antibiotics the doctor has been giving me since I've woken up.

They stare at each other a moment

Lynn: what?

Trowa: nothing, I was just admiring you

Lynn: why would you be admiring me?

Trowa: because you can stand there and look at me without feeling sorry for me.

Trowa & Lynn: (laugh)

Trowa started to lean up as if to tell Lynn something so she leans down and before she knew it they were lip to lip entwined in a small and fragile kiss.

Lynn: (shivers as she pulls away) you....you kissed me?

Trowa: (sighs) yeah, I did didn't I? (grins)

Trowa: to be honest, I've always liked you. It's just taken me until now to figure it out. I thought it was the other person (Quatre) that I liked, but its you I care about...

Lynn: (stares at the floor as a tear rolls down her cheek)

Trowa: Why are you crying?

Lynn: (breaths deeply) because I think......I think I love you....

Trowa: (sighs and gives Lynn a big smile) and I think I love you...

Lynn sits on the side of the bed and they hold each other in one another's arms.

Out in the lobby everyone stands up when they see Lynn come out of the room.

Heero: Well? Is he alright?

Duo: yeah spill it!

Lynn: (catching her breath) ye...yes......he.......he's fine......

Quatre looks at Lynn concerned and Lynn gives him a weak smile letting him know not to worry.

Lynn: I'm afraid I took up everyone's time because he's gone back to sleep.

All: (sigh)

Lynn: But we can always come back and see him tomorrow.

Quatre: yeah, lets head home.

A/n ok I'm ending it now I'll catch up and add chapter five when I get the chance. Bye!


	5. The breakup

A/n back to back huh? I just wrote chapter four last night. Oh well, here we go again.

Kaira: so how was he?

Lynn: He's fine, he was just really tired and I guess I wore him out.

Kaira: something happened between you two while you were in there didn't it?

Lynn: (shocked) WHAT?! Of course not! What would make you think that?!

Kaira: SOMETHING DID HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lynn: (starts to sob)

Kaira: Oh Lynn, I'm sorry, don't cry. (gives Lynn a big hug)

Lynn: (getting her self under control) he.....he......

Kaira: he what?

Lynn: he kissed me....

Kaira: oh....what about Quatre does he know?

Lynn: (gasps) Of course HE doesn't know, it would kill him!!!!!!

Kaira: I see, well he's going to find out sooner or later. You might as well be the one to tell him.

Lynn: (wiping her eyes) I suppose your right...but when should I tell him, surely he's upset about Trowa enough without me telling him that he kissed me and that I wanna break up.

Kaira: Just do it gently and be brave. I'm sure he'll take it well enough and see that this is the best thing for the two of you.

Lynn: Ok......I'll go tell him. (rises and heads towards Quatre's room)

Knocks on his door

Lynn: Quatre? Quatre are you there?

Quatre: Yeah I'm here, what is it?

Lynn: may I come in?

Quatre: (sighs) sure come on in.

Lynn: (creeps up to Quatre's bedside and sits next to him while he is tucked under the covers.) Quatre, I.....

Quatre: (crawls out from under the covers) what is it Lynn? Is everything alright?

Lynn: (tear rolls down her cheek) I've met someone else and I think it would be best if we separated.

Lynn starts to sob uncontrollably and although she just dumped him, Quatre wraps his arms around her and in his native tongue whisper words of confidence to her.

Quatre: Its alright Lynn, don't worry about it. But who may I ask did you find?

Lynn: (looks up at Quatre with wet and red eyes) I found...........Trowa........

Quatre turned white as a ghost and his arms went numb. He couldn't move, and he didn't know what to say.

Lynn: I'm so sorry Quatre but I feel as if though I need to take care of him, as if though he needs me...

Quatre lightly put his finger on her lips to quiet her, and then he stood slowly and left the room. When Kaira entered and saw Lynn lying on the floor sobbing she pulled her up and dragged her back into her own room.

A/n I'm gonna stop here now because I'm at school and because the next chapter will be a little more dramatic wait till you see what happens. Bye!


	6. suicide?

A/n Goodness wasn't it sad what happened between Quatre and Lynn. Oh well, I'm sure he'll get over it. Let's continue.

We come back t our story with Kaira tending to Lynn and Quatre loosing his grip while Trowa lies in the hospital and Duo, Heero, and Wufei sit in front of the TV.

Duo: Hey Winner where ya headed off to?

Quatre: (bearing a fake smile) to stroll through the woods. (turns and leaves)

Duo: he's a strange one that guy

Heero: apparently something has happened.

All three boys stand and waltz straight into Lynn's room to find her sobbing and Kaira holding back her hair.

Duo: GOD! What's going on in here?!

Kaira: (giving her idiotic boyfriend an evil glare) Lynn and Quatre just broke up

Duo: geez, no wonder he looked so pale.

Heero: perhaps that stroll in the woods is a way to clear his head (after a pause) or to escape this tragedy, because without Lynn Quatre really has nothing here to live for.

Lynn: (startled looks up) WHAT????!!!!!!! What do you mean nothing to live for???!!!!!

Wufei: He means that now Quatre will either return home to his father or commit suicide.

Lynn: why would he commit suicide, I wasn't the only thing he had left. He has you guys.

Heero: (shaking his head) you're the only one he truly cared for, now he'll take his leave of us.

Lynn jumps off the bed and into the woods shouting Quatre's name at the top of her lungs.

Quatre: should I run to her? Or end it all right now? (sighs)

Quatre pulls Heero's small hand pistol from out of his pocket and pulls back the hammer.

Lynn: QUATRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUATRE PLEASE ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lynn hears a gunshot and runs aimlessly towards the fading sound.....

Lynn: QUATRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/n Well, I'm gonna end it right there. Sorry this one was so short, catch ya later!


	7. The engagement

A/n sorry it took so long to add this chapter. I hope ya like it and I hope you'll be ready check out some more stories I have coming out soon!

Lynn: QUATRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But instead of finding Quatre lying on the ground bleeding she saw that he had shot something that was laying not too far from where he was sitting. As she crept slowly towards he turned to look at her.

Lynn: Quatre, its me. Lynn, are you alright?

Quatre: (reaches for her hand) I will be if you stay with me....

Lynn unsure of what to do or say took his hand and sat next to him on the ground getting a better view of what he had shot. It was a bobcat.

Lynn: Quatre did you......were you going to?

Quatre shushed her with a small glimpse and handed her the gun he probably would have killed himself with.

Lynn: This is Heero's gun... (lays the gun down in front of her on the ground)

Lynn sat quietly, barely breathing as she saw a tear run down Quatre's cheek. The two sat quietly for quite some time before either said anything.

Quatre: Lynn I love you.... (he said almost in a whisper) and I want you to have this...

Quatre slowly took a small black box out of his pocket and handed it to Lynn. Lynn gasped when she opened it to find inside an engagement ring.

Quatre: (seeing the shock on her face) I was going to give it to you when the time was right, I suppose now was better than any.

Lynn: (eyes full of tears) you were going to propose?

Quatre nods his head yes and clasps her hand in his giving her a warm but still rather weak smile.

Lynn: Threw her arms around Quatre's neck and sobbed until she could no longer produce tears. Quatre took the ring and slipped it on her left hand's ring finger and spoke so softly, so quietly you could hardly hear him. But she knew what he was going to say.

Quatre: Lynn....will you marry me?

Lynn: (bursting once again into tears) YES! YES OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!!!!!!!

Hand in hand the two lovers walked back towards the house to announce their news to everyone, they were just about to enter the house when her thoughts and feelings for Trowa all came rushing back.

Quatre: (noticing her pause) Lynn? Whats wrong?

Lynn: I forgot all about Trowa, what will he do? What will his reaction be?

Quatre: It doesn't matter you two have only been together a week. We've known each other for years and now we're going to be husband and wife.

Quatre gave her hand a squeeze before pulling her into the living room with him.

Quatre: Everyone! I have some big news!

Lynn breathed in sharply while giving Trowa a pleading look.

Quatre: Me and Lynn are engaged!

Lynn had closed her eyes as the words had escaped Quatre's lips and now all she heard was hoorahs and gasps of shock from some. She felt her knees go numb and she felt that she might collapse in that very spot.

Kaira noticing Lynn's odd behavior rushed to her side and held her up so she wouldn't fall. She walked Lynn slowly to her room and laid her down on her bed.

Kaira: How could this have happened? You went out to make sure he didn't kill himself and come back engaged to him?!

Lynn: I know I know, I'm not sure what happened out there.

Kaira: Do you love him?

Lynn: yes

Kaira: and do you love Trowa?

Lynn: yes

Kaira: and you chose to marry Quatre and leave Trowa because???

Lynn: I don't know...

Kaira: great!

Lynn: I'm sorry I was just so confused and swept up in the moment that all I could hear myself saying was yes...

Kaira: and when did you think Trowa would go along with this?

Lynn: well....it was as if Trowa had never existed. I forgot all about him.

Kaira: I see.....so when is the wedding?

Lynn: I don't know

Kaira: your hopeless, but then again you and Quatre have talked about marriage before and you've always said you would marry him one day, and here it is right in front of you but then theres Trowa walking around heartbroken and unsure of himself.

Lynn: (sighs) I suppose I better go talk to him then...

Lynn with her whole body feeling heavy as stone, walked to Trowa's room and knocked on the door.

When there was no answer she merely stepped inside. Only to find standing there a dripping wet, and naked Trowa.

Lynn: (blushing) Oh sorry, I didn't realize...

Trowa: its alright, come on in

Lynn: Maybe I should just come back when your dressed.

Trowa gave a smirk as Lynn rushed from the room.

A/n I'll continue another time guys got some other stuff I wanna and gotta tend to. Bye!


	8. Insanity at The End

A/n I'm sorry but your probably wondering why it took so long to update. I'm doing marching band and stuff so I've been really busy. Anyway heres another chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

17 years later

I small petite woman in her late twenties walks to answer the phone.

Woman: Hello?

Voice: Hello Lynn......its Quatre

Lynn: QUATRE!!!!!!!!

Lynn: How have you been my dear friend?!

Quatre: (sigh) fine, have you heard from Trowa?

Lynn and the gang had split up a long time ago and she decided that she would never go near Trowa or Quatre ever again.

Lynn: No Quatre.......why?

Quatre: I got a phone call the other day from him..........and then today Kaira called......

Lynn: Oh? Whats happened? Whats wrong?

Quatre: Trowa has been sent to an insane asylum

Lynn: What?! What for?!

Quatre: After what happened all those years ago we've always known something like this would happen. He tried to set his house on fire while he locked himself in his room. The place was drenched in gasoline when the fire department arrived.

Lynn: oh my god.....is he alright?

Quatre: physically yes.......but mentally.............

Lynn: I see......has anyone been to see him yet?

Quatre: no, we were all going to go as a group just as soon as you were called.

Lynn: Of course I'll go, just send someone to come and get me.

Quatre: Very well, a care is on its way over.

Lynn: Thank you.......(hangs up)

Soon enough the car arrived and Lynn felt her insides cramp up as she stepped out of the vehicle in front of the tall building.

Kaira: There you are!

Kaira rushes to Lynn's side to show her inside.

The doctor greets the group in the lobby.

Doctor: I do apologize for making you wait, we had to give him a sedative so that he was not to harm anyone.

Lynn: May I see him now?

Doctor: of course right this way.......

The doctor leads Lynn to a small room with cushioned walls and floors and as she peeks her head in the door she sees Trowa sitting in the corner staring at the floor wrapped in a white restraint.

Lynn: Trowa? Trowa its Lynn. Can you hear me?

Trowa slowly lifts his head and then drops it again. Lynn holds back her sobs as she approaches his side and crouches next to him taking his hand in hers'.

Lynn: Trowa, please speak to me......

Trowa: why should I?

Lynn: (sigh) because no matter what you may think, I DO love you.

Trowa: Then why did you just disappear and leave all of us?

Lynn: (sigh) I had to get away from all the pressures that I had to deal with between you and Quatre.

Trowa: I still love you TOO......

Lynn wraps her arms around poor Trowa and rubs his back while he cries into her shoulder.

Trowa: Lynn?

Lynn: yes Trowa?

Trowa: Don't ever leave me again ok?

Lynn: of course not.....

And so for the rest of their days Lynn watched over Trowa in her own home and the rest of the gang visited regularly to see him and make sure he was getting better. Secretly hoping he already was.

A/n I know this is a pretty dumb way to end this story but that's how I'm doing it, sorry! Bye!


End file.
